Episode 1178 (31 August 1995)
Synopsis Michelle makes a breakthrough but doesn't escape an ear-bashing from Carol. Arthur licks his wounds, while Ian discovers Pauline won't let things lie. David and Ricky make a meal of things with Sam and Bianca, and Ted stays one step ahead of Phil. Phil asks Kathy a bit more about her brother, she explains that when she started going out with Pete, he was still married, although Pat wasn't around. Anyhow, although Ted took a dislike to him at first, soon they became friendly and worked together on Pete's stall (Phil looks slightly surprised that someone of Ted's type would do this...) Anyway, after a few weeks, Ted asked Pete if he'd allow him to use the lock-up to store something overnight. Pete agreed and that night the police came and found stolen goods in the lock-up. Pete refused to grass on Ted, so was very close to going to prison for it, losing his business on the stall, etc etc. Den was Pete's mate and told him that it was Ted who had done it deliberately to get him into trouble. Phil says: so did he? Kathy says of course not, he wouldn't do anything like that. Phil doesn't believe her but sees it will be futile to argue. Phil has a chat to Ted when he's alone with him, saying that he's heard about the scene with Pete, Kathy told him. Ted says (rather precisely) "Then she'll have told you that I had nothing to do with it". Phil says yes, she did. Later, Phil goes to ask Arthur about Ted, and Arthur whitters on, saying he's a nasty bit of work, not like Kathy at all, and upon further questioning about the Pete incident, Arthur says that he definitely did set Pete up, because Den found out via his connections, and threatened to kill Ted, so he had to leave Walford. In the Vic, Robbie is pissing Grant off no end, but creeping like mad to Peggy so she defends him. Grant wants to give him a slap, Peggy says Carol would go mad, Grant says OK, you slap him, and I'll slap her. ;-) Michelle is at work and tells her boss that she's found a new place for the Jacksons' so they won't have to stay in B&B.; Her boss says oh, somewhat disconcerted, how did you manage that? Michelle says she ran around like a headless chicken for a bit and then called in a favour. Her boss smiles ruefully and says you'll never let me forget that will you? She says probably not, and asks if she can go and tell them the good news. He says well, I have to say that when people refuse B&B; accommodation, it's not usually the actual accommodation that they're refusing, more a point of principle, and they usually refuse any sort of accommodation that's offered. Michelle says, no that won't happen here, that she knows the family and they will be delighted. Her boss says OK, good luck. Michelle goes to see Carol, who tells her in no uncertain terms where she can stick the flat she's arranged, as she's not going anywhere in temporary accommodation. She adds that the council will then use it as an excuse not to repair the house for months and she will be here hassling them every day until it gets done. Michelle is horrified and says what about you sleeping on the floor? It will be 6 weeks? Carol says she will refuse to move as long as it takes, she's not letting them get away with shoving them off in a temporary flat. Michelle goes back to work somewhat embarrassed, and tells her boss. He says Oh I'm sorry. She says what, you're sorry that you were right? He says no, I'm sorry they didn't accept the accommodation. This isn't a competition, you know, yesterday I was simply explaining to you how I liked to work, it wasn't a personal attack on you, you know. Ted Hills goes to see Pauline to apologise for the Pete incident. She won't have any of it, and he says but it was 30 years ago! He doesn't deny that he did any of it, so he obviously did. He goes back to tell Kathy and Phil that Pauline didn't accept his apology, and he gets lots of brownie points from Kathy for trying to make it up. Phil asks her why he's back now, and it all seems very odd. She says that he is obviously trying to make a fresh start, he did apologise to Pauline (etc). Phil is none too convinced. Sanjay's grandfather is ill, and Grant mentions that he may leave him something, so Sanjay, who had previously not wanted to even attend, now is very keen to go straight away to see him on his deathbed. Ian is sorry about the eggs being thrown at Arthur, so Cindy tells him to go and tell them, clear the air, etc. Of course since Ted Hills has just been asked to leave, Ian gets the door slammed right in his face. Phil is also curious about why Ted has come back now. The reason that Pete and Den are both dead doesn't seem enough. Later in the Vic, Pauline talks to Phil as he's buying drinks for Ted and Kathy and another relative who turns up to see Ted. Pauline says that Ted nearly destroyed Pete's family when he was with Kathy, and if you're not careful he'll do the same to yours too. Pat is staying at Roy's again that night, she tells Ricky and David. Ricky says he is going to invite Bianca over for dinner. Later he's shopping and David is also in the shop. David announces that he's invited Sam round to dinner too. Ricky is annoyed, and they both end up having a competition with their dinner ideas. When it comes to cooking, they similarly have a few altercations as both want to use the same cooker. Ricky can't use the grill as David is grilling steaks, so he considers the toaster for his pork chops, and David says it's a bad idea. David goes off and Ricky quickly puts washing up liquid in his vegetable pots. Later, Ricky goes to get something and David dips his pork chops in the dirty water bowl. After a lot of complications, both end up with burnt main courses, the steaks are totally charcoal and the chops similarly, and both girls turn up on the doorstep at the same time. Bianca is wearing a quite revolting bile-coloured shiny coat-top. Sam is wearing a simple short black fitted dress. The men apologise and say they'll have to go to the café. Unfortunately there is only one table so they have to share.(!!!!) Another bitchfest ;-) David tries to say that they should all be adult about it, but the girls can't resist baiting each other. Bianca starts off boasting about getting married and Sam points out she doesn't have a ring. Bianca says she's going to see Clare, meet Ricky's family, etc soon. Sam says pleasantly "oh yes, Clare's really nice", then adds, I got on really well with her. Bianca looks sour. Then they talk about holidays, Bianca says something and Sam says well David and I are thinking of going to the Caribbean aren't we? David looks horrified. Then Bianca asks if Sam and David are getting married, Sam says perhaps, David says err hang on a minute here, then Bianca adds "coz if you are, that'll make you my mother-in-law". Sam is annoyed, she then changes the subject to clothes (where she's always going to be a winner compared to Bianca) and says to Ricky she didn't think he liked yellow, Ricky shrugs, Sam continues well if I wore it you used to say it looked tarty. (Bianca missed an opportunity here!). David tries to stop them arguing, as Ricky is sitting there dumbly, and Bianca says are you going to let her insult me? David is totally caught in the middle and doesn't defend Sam, but says that she started it, and they should all be adult... Sam is annoyed that Bianca is allowed to insult her but she's not allowed to retaliate, and she walks out. Ricky looks at David and asks if he's going after her? David says she needs to grow up a bit anyway, and says to Bianca, they both do. Bianca shouts at Ricky saying that he didn't defend her, and why does he always take her side? Ricky says he didn't (he didn't say a word!!), and goes off crossly, saying to Steve that "he's paying". David and Bianca chat and Ricky goes to the square and finds Sam sitting on a bench. He asks if she is all right and chats to her. She asks him (genuinely) how on earth he got mixed up with someone like Bianca, and says quite sincerely that she's not good enough for him, and he could find someone better. David says I was going to say I'll walk you home but you're staying at our house anyway. They walk off happily. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Brian Croucher as Ted *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Patrick Duggan as Jimmy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Gemma Bissix as Clare Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes